Soul's Terrible Illness
by RandoomWriterNya12
Summary: Soul comes down with a cold...or at least he thinks it is. He doesn't want anyone to know he is sick, But lord Death assigns them to a task in London. Will Sol be able to keep his sickness a secret? Will the sickness reveal itself showing that it's not an ordinary cold? You will only find out here by reading this story. I'm sorry they are in eins classroom if ur wondering.
1. Chapter 1-Started in Steins classroom

**(In 's room)**

Soul was sitting next to Maka during class while was dissecting a rare animal...Again. In front of Soul was Death the Kid and beside him was his weapons Liz and Patty. Behind Soul was Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki. Soul's head was killing him, He felt like he was getting Maka chopped over and over again. Maka turned and looked at Soul.

"Soul after class Lord Death wants to see us for an extracurricular class." Maka stated.

"Is it just us or are there going to be people tagging along with us." Soul asked keeping his voice at a whisper so Maka wouldn't hear his hoarse voice.

"It's going to be me, You, Black star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, And Death the Kid." Maka explained.

"Great, so it would be a team work lesson?" Soul asked happy at the fact that he won't have to overwork himself with the mission.

"Yeah i guess. Soul you feeling alright you're not really acting like your normal self. In fact you are not even being sarcastic or criticizing anyone now." Maka asked worried a bit.

"I'm fine Maka don't worry, I'm just tired that's all." Soul responded.

soul was lying to Maka cause he didn't want her to worry. He also didn't want to be bed written for days.

"Oh. Ok. Make sure you get enough sleep tonight so you can feel better tomorrow." Maka stated.

"Yea, Sure whatever." Soul replied.

As soon as class finished Soul had to run to the bathroom. His stomach felt uneasy and the urge to barf was getting stronger by the second. When he came out the bathroom stall he rinsed his mouth out. Soul walked out of the bathroom shaking a bit. _'Damn it, I feel worse than i was in class. If i keep shaking Maka and the others are going to notice. crap! I almost forgot about the extracurricular everybody is probably waiting for me.'_ Soul started to run as fast as he could to Lord Death's room.

* * *

**(In Lord Death's room)**

everyone but Soul was in Lord Death's room.

"Maka where is Soul." Lord asked.

"I don't know. I told him to come here after class." Maka answered.

"Maybe he is skipping this lesson." Death the kid suggested.

"He can't be, We discussed about coming here." Maka explained.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom, I mean it happens to everyone." Tsubaki stated.

"Right you are." Soul said from across the room trying to hid his pain as he entered through the entrance.

Everyone turned their head to look at soul who tried his best to put a fake smile on his face. His hair was damp a bit but hardly noticeable. Souls checks were as red as a rose which of course everyone notice.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed." Patty pointed out.

"I'm not embarrassed, It's just hot in here." Soul said in defense.

"Anyways...today you will be going to London. There is a Keshan soul for each of your weapons" Lord Death explained.

"London again...Really." Black Star stated.

"Alright, Alright enough complaining go and complete your mission." Lord Death insisted.

"Ok, We won't let you down." Maka concluded.

* * *

**(At London)**

"OK guys, I sense a strong kishin soul 3 blocks away from here." Maka stated.

Soul winced in pain at the sound of Maka's voice. It was loud and Soul's headache wasn't ready to deal with that pain.

"Me and Tsubaki will take that Kishin down cause I can whip that Kishin into shape so when we go back to school I will be praised." Black star announced in his usual yelling voice.

Soul couldn't hold back a groan after Black star finished speaking. He felt another urge to barf. Beams of sweat started to form on Soul's forehead and his skin was pale. Maka noticed this quickly and worried eye's stared at Soul. He faced the floor so no one could see his face but what he was really trying to focus on was not gagging.

"I sense a soul a great distance from here...Nothing i can't handle of course giving the mobile gift." Kid pointed out.

"Um...OK, There is a kishin around the corner me and soul can take down." Maka said mostly worrying about Soul.

Soul kept his head down but sadly he knew it brought attention to him. Kid noticed also that Soul was a bit off today which bothered him. All eyes were on Soul waiting for him to speak or at least move. When Soul got himself together he rose his head trying his best to act normal.

"Sorry i was thinking about something, We will meet here in an hour and if someone is not here we will go help them alright." Soul said

"Right." Everyone responded before heading off for their task.

Soul kept his head down as he and Maka started heading toward the kishin.

"Soul are you ok, You haven't been acting like your self since class."

"Yes Maka I'm fine." Soul answered fast.

Maka stopped walking and gave Soul a mad look. She knew he was lying to her and she wanted to know everything that's going on.

"Maka we have to keep walking so we are able to meet up with the others in an hour." Soul pointed out.

Maka sighed before she started walking again._'__Soul is not telling me the truth. I can sense something is off with soul, But i'm able to determine it probably. I can only hope he tells me whats on his mind.'_


	2. Chapter 2- Passed out

_'Maka's catching on, what am i doing that i don't normally. Shit, it's hard to think with my head pounding uncontrollably. I need to stop walking or i'm going to pass out. God damn it, why won't the world around me stop spinning._

Soul's head felt worse than before. Maka stopped walking once more.

"Ugh, What is it Maka?" Soul asked, He couldn't deal with all the stopping and started it was starting to piss him off.

"I sense the soul...It's around the corner." Maka explained to soul who was on the verge of passing out.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Maka started at Soul.

"Well, Are you going to change into a weapon or not?" Maka asked a bit disappointed that she had to ask Soul to turn into a scythe.

"Oh, right." Was Soul's response.

He winced in pain before changing into a scythe. As Maka twirled him around he swore he was going to pass out after his battle. Maka ran around the corner standing face to face with a lost soul. His face was wrinkled up like he was over 60 and his eyes weren't visible. He wasn't wearing a shirt, But he had on sweat pants. Maka tightened he grip on Soul's handle.

"OK, Your soul is mine." Maka yelled, surprised that Soul didn't say it with her.

`_'Ok Soul really isn't acting normal today...i just hope he can make it through this fight.'_

Maka ran up towards the Lost soul and tried to slice it in half, but she was to slow and the soul dodged it. Maka then turned to slice the Soul again, but she was smacked down by the soul. Maka fell to the floor but heard a loud thud follow. Soul transformed backed to his human form before falling on the floor. Maka got off the floor, but Soul was still on the ground. He tried over and over to get up but nothing was working, His body was getting tired and he couldn't feel his head. Darkness started to consume him and the last thing he heard was Maka screaming.

"Soul!"

* * *

Maka ran to Soul, She heard the lost soul laughing in the background but she couldn't be bothered because she was to focus on Soul.. As soon as she was near Soul she knelled down next to him. Maka wrapped her hands around Soul and she gasped in shook, Soul was like 100 degrees.

"Soul you idiot, why didn't you tell us you were sick." Maka stated trying to swallow her tears.

The lost soul to walk up to Maka and Soul with a huge grin on his face. Maka prepared herself for death as the soul lifted his hand. She closed her eyes before hearing an unexpected gun shot. Maka opened her eyes to see the lost soul gone and kid standing in front of her.

"Kid what are you doing here? An hour isn't over yet." Maka asked confused.

"I finished my task early, Plus i knew there was something up with Soul today." Kid said.

"He has a fever, a really bad one too. He passed out in the middle of the battle and it's all my fault. I knew he had to be sick or something and i still fought with him." Maka had tears streaming down he face as she remembered the time soul got cut by .

"It isn't your fault Maka, It's Soul's. He didn't tell us he was sick so how could you have known." Kid said trying to confort Maka who was obviously still blaming herself for everything.

Black star eventually showeds up and saw Maka holding Soul who was unconscious.

"What happen, you couldn't handle beating up some guy without the awesome me." Black star stated.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for once, Soul is sick and we need to bring him to the hospital in death city. I'll call my dad and ask him to send someone to get us there faster." Kid announced to Black Star.

'Soul please...Please be alright.'


End file.
